Cheerios
Las animadoras, las Cheerios o el equipo de porristas es el nombre que lleva el escuadrón de animadores del William McKinley High School. Si bien su función principal es animar los partidos de los McKinley Titans, su entrenadora, Sue Sylvester, se ha desviado bastante de este objetivo, haciendo del equipo un competidor más por si solo. De hecho, este equipo ha ganado competencias Nacionales de cheerleading por seis años consecutivos e inclusive aparecer en Fox Sport. Historia Primera temporada En "Pilot", la primera escena de toda la serie, es de las Animadoras ensayando, y siendo criticadas por Sue, lo que vuelve a suceder más veces en el episodio. Will Schuester, el nuevo director del Glee Club trata de reclutar algunas animadoras para que entren al club, pero Sue se rehúsa, explicando que el sistema del colegio califica a las porristas como la cima de la pirámide social, mientras que a él y los chicos de glee los deja como un "sub-sótano" en popularidad. Al final del episodio Sue, Quinn y Santana son vistas observando como el club de coro interpreta la canción Don't Stop Believin'. En este mismo episodio se da a conocer que se trata de un equipo competitivo al que se le da trato de atletas profesionales, pues se menciona que su presupuesto es elevado, tienen un nutriologo exclusivo para el equipo y que el año anterior aparecieron en Fox Sports. thumb En "Showmance", las Animadoras ven asombradas cantar al Glee Club Push It. Quinn, la capitana del equipo, y novia de Finn, ve estupefacta la presentación. Ella muestra celos de Rachel y decide apuntarse junto con Santana y Brittany a New Directions. Ellas audicionan con la canción I Say a Little Prayer, y entran. Más tarde, Sue se entera de esto, y Quinn le explica que es para mantener a Finn vigilado, así que Sue decide usar a las chicas como espías. En "Vitamin D", Sue escribe en su diario un reciente desastre en el que a Quinn le tiembla la rodilla durante una piramide. Esa pequeña falla podria costarle las nacionales de las animadoras, es lo que Sue piensa. Cuando le pregunta a Quinn que es lo que pasa, Quinn dice que se siente cansada por las practicas del club Glee. Sue decide que tiene que deshacerse de Will y tiene una conversacion con Terri acerca de la relacion de Will con Emma. Sue le aconceja que debe hacer algo antes de que esto llegue mas lejos. Esto incita a Terri a conseguir un trabajo en la escuela. [[Archivo:YouKeepMeHanginOn.PNG|thumb|Quinn canta You Keep Me Hangin' On con las Cheerios.]] En "Throwdown", Rachel confronta a Quinn sobre trabajar del lado de Sue y le advierte que Sue no va a estar ahí cuando su embarazo sea descubierto. Después Quinn canta You Keep Me Hangin' On con las animadoras bailando en el fondo. En "Mash-Up", Sue hecha a Quinn del escuadron de animadoras por estar embarazada, cosa que no iba a hacer porque Rod la puso de buen humor.. Sin embargo, ella lo atrapa besandose con Andrea Carmichael y eso la pone de mal humor. En "Wheels", una renuente Sue hace pruebas abiertas para el equipo de animadoras. Después de Mercedes, Kurt y Lauren, Becky hace la prueba saltando pobremente la soga. Sue la pone en el equipo, porque su hermana Jean también es discapacitada. En "Sectionals", cuando los otros colegios hacen las canciones que el coro había elegido, Brittany admite que ella le dio una copia de la lista de canciones a Sue. Will le cuenta al Principal Figgins y él suspende a Sue como entrenadora de las Animadoras. En "Hell-O", Sue vuelve a la escuela desde que ella chantajea al director Figgins diciéndole que le iba a contar a su esposa que durmieron juntos (ella aparte tomó una foto de ellos dos con Figgins sin camisa como prueba) después de que Sue le echara algunas cuestionables píldoras en su bebida cuando ellos cenaban juntos en un restaurante. Sue ordenó a Santana y a Brittany seducir a Finn para que Rachel se vaya del Glee Club pero el plan se arruinó cuando ellas se pasaron la cita criticando a sus "amigos". '' de Madonna.]] En "The Power of Madonna", los Cheerios realizan una rutina con alambiques con la melodía Ray of Light. Kurt y Mercedes aceptan la oferta de Sue de entrar a las Cheerios, quíen quiere agregar talentos musicales nuevos a su rutina de animadoras (y molestar a Will) y realiza 4 Minutes con ellas durante una asamblea escolar. En "Home", Sue tiene una entrevista con Splits Magazine, Sue demanda que la nueva animadora Mercedes pierda 10 libras en una semana. Ella aparte reserva el auditorio para las animadoras toda la semana, dejando al coro sin un lugar para realizar sus presentaciones.) Mercedes le pregunta a Brittany y a Santana como hacen para estar tan flacas. Ellas le dicen que toman una bebida que Sue Sylvester realiza con distintos ingredientes. Ellas admiten que no les gusta pero que serían echadas de las animadoras si no se mantuvieran flacas. Después de desmayarse en la cafetería e ir al medico, Quinn entra en la enfermería y le dice que a ella le pasó lo mismo. Al final del episodio, Mercedes canta ''Beautiful'', y la mayoría de las animadoras y miembros del club Glee la acompañan. Mercedes decide dejar las animadoras. thumb|left|Sue deja que Becky se una a las Cheerios. En "Funk", Will seduce a Sue con la ejecución de Tell Me Something Good y le pide salir en una cita pero la deja plantada, solo para humillarla. Sue retira a las Cheerios de la competencia nacional y se queda en cama diciendo que está sola Will le pide perdón a Sue, pero ella lo humilla y pone su último trodeo en la sala del coro. En "Journey", Sue le dice a las Cheerios que ella iba a destruir al Club Glee. Segunda temporada thumb|left En Audition, hay audiciones para las cheerios donde Quinn intenta audicionar pero Sue la rechaza por lo ocurrido el año pasado.Entonces,ella le revela que Santana (actual capitana) se opero los senos en el verano,por lo que Sylvester le quita el puesto de capitana y la envia a abajo de la piramide.Asi Quinn vuelve a ser capitana,lo que ocasiona una pelea entre su ex-mejor amiga y ella. En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, las Cheerios interpretan ''California Gurls''. Sue las obliga a abandonar a Quinn, Britanny y Santana el club Glee. Pero casi al final del episodio, abandonan las Cherrios por el club Glee. thumb Esto enfada a Sue y hace que pierda el que podría haber sido su 7º victoria consecutiva en los Campeonatos Nacionales. Sue Sylvester se toma la venganza hacia Will y a las Cheerios del club Glee convirtiendose en la entrenadora de Aural Intensity . Más tarde llena de tierra las taquillas de Santana y Brittany provocando que éstas, al abrirlas, queden cubiertas de tierra y con Brittany diciendo de que ella "no recuerda haber puesto eso ahí". Tercera temporada thumb|Becky y Santana recibn la noticia de que ambas con co-capitanas. En "The Purple Piano Project", debido a los planes de Sue para cerrar los programas de arte y así ganar su candidatura, las Cheerios son las principales lacayos para llevar a cabo sus planes. En este capítulo Santana y Becky son elegidas co-capitanas de las Cheerios, lo que causa una gran rivalidad entre estas. Santana traiciona al Club Glee cuando durante la presentación de It's Not Unusual, ella y las Cheerios causan que el piano púrpura se prenda fuego. Por estas razones Santana es expulsada de New Directions, aunque regresa a él ocultamente. En "Asian F". Sin embargo, ella sale de New Directions para entrar a The Troubletones. En "The Spanish Teacher", la entrenadora Roz Washington coordina una rutina cambiando las coreografias de Sue. En Goodbye, Santana se gradua estando en el equipo de animadoras, al igual que Quinn que ya habia estado en las animadoras. Cuarta temporada En "The New Rachel", se ve a una nueva integrante en las Cherrios, Kitty, quién pelea con el puesto por Capitana contra Brittany. En "Britney 2.0" Brittany es expulsada de las Cherrios por Sue al ver las malas calificaciones en sus examenes y cae en una depresión total. New Directions se ve obligado a ayudarla, trallendo el tema de Britney Spears, su inspiranción. Más tarde Brittany sube sus calificaciones volviendo a los Cherrios, En Shooting Star, Sue es despedida como entrenadora de las Cheerios por que fue la del disparo (Pero enrealida fue Becky para que no la expulsaran) En Sweet Dreams, Ahora Roz esta acargo de las cheerios y cree que el del disparo fue Blaine . En Lights Out, Becky le dice a Sue que vuelva a las Cheerios pero Sue no quiere volver porque, dice, ni siquiera las extraña. En All Or Nothing, Brittany quema frente a la entrenadora Roz el uniforme de la cheerios para señalar que deja el equipo, ya que se va a la universidad MIT. Uniforme thumb|left|130px|Uniforme de las chicas en la primera temporada En la primera temporada El uniforme del equipo de animadores consiste en, para las chicas, una remera sin thumb|En Showmance y otras veces a lo largo de la temporada, se les ve con una falda plisada con líneas blancas y negras.mangas también de color rojo, con líneas blancas y negras, y en la zona del pecho, las letras "WMHS", que son las siglas de William McKinley High School y franjas blancas a los lados, una falda de tablas de color rojo con bordes blancos, con líneas negras, representando los colores del colegio. y a esto se le suma los pompones de tiras rojas y blancas cuando hacen alguna presentación.thumb|Uniforme de Inviernothumb|left|Quinn Fabray usando el uniforme de invierno. Para invierno, mangas blancas junto con la remera y una chaqueta que en la parte de atrás dice "Cheerios". Todas están peinadas convenientemente con una cola de caballo, política de Sue, excepto por las de cabello corto, que lo llevan suelto. thumb|178px|Uniforme de las chicas en la segunda temporadathumb|left|131px|Uniforme de los chicos En la segunda temporada hay un cambio en el uniforme de las cheerios. Las franjas blancas a los costados desaparecen y queda toda la parte superior en rojo, además de haber sido eliminadas las franjas rojas en la parte de los hombros. Para los chicos, la remera es igual que la de las chicas, sólo que ellos usan camisetas thumb|182px|Chaqueta del uniformede manga corta y un pantalón deportivo de color rojo. Otras versiones. En el episodio Puppet Master de la Quinta Temporada se observa un cambio en el uniforme de las animadoras durante el performance de Nasty/Rhythm Nation, debido a una alucinación de Jake. Este uniforme consta de una ombliguera roja con lineas blancas en los bordes y con las iniciales de Wthumb|left|Bree con el uniforme usado en esa escena.MHS en blanco. thumb|Cheerios durante el performance de Nasty/Rhythm Nation Miembros Miembros conocidos Nene-leakes-glee-yes-no.jpg|'Roz Washington' (Entrenadora) Contratada como co-entrenadora en The Spanish Teacher. Despedida en Nationals. Reincorporada en Lights Out.|link=Roz Washington Bree Info.png|'Bree' (Capitana) Entra antes de Love, Love, Love.|link=Bree Kitty 5.jpg|'Kitty Wilde' (Ex-capitana) Entra antes de The New Rachel.|link=Kitty Wilde Neckbrace cheerio.jpg|'Jordan Stern' Entra antes de The New Rachel.|link=Jordan Stern Beckster.jpg|'Becky Jackson' (Ex-co-capitana) Entra en Wheels. Expulsada y reincorporada en Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Dottie TYTBBC.png|'Dottie Kazatori' Entra entre Tina in the Sky with Diamonds y The Quarterback.|link=Dottie Kazatori Antiguos miembros Sue_4.jpg|Sue Sylvester (Ex-entrenadora) Entra antes de Pilot. Suspendida en Sectionals. Reincorporada en Hell-O. Despedida en Shooting Star.|link=Sue Sylvester Santana_5.jpg|'Santana Lopez' (Ex-co-capitana) (Graduada) Entra antes de Pilot. Abandona en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Reincorporada en The Purple Piano Project. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Santana Lopez 29-crop.png|'Quinn Fabray' (Ex-capitana) (Graduada) Entra como capitana antes de Pilot. Expulsada en Mash-Up. Entra y abandona en Mattress. Reincorporada en Audition. Abandona en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Reincorporada como miembro normal en On My Way. Incapacitada desde Big Brother hasta Prom-asaurus. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Quinn Fabray 559006 10151192083895681 1225596213 n.jpg|'Brittany Pierce' (Ex-capitana) (Graduada)Entra antes de Pilot. Abandona en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Reincorporada en The Purple Piano Project. Renuncia y reincorpora en Britney 2.0. Abandona y se gradúa en All Or Nothing.|link=Brittany Pierce Terri.jpg|'Terri Del Monaco' (Ex-capitana) Miembro entre 1990 y 1993.|link=Terri Del Monaco Kurt_4.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' (Ex-líder vocal) Rechazado en Wheels. Aceptado en The Power of Madonna. Abandona después de Funk.|link=Kurt Hummel Mer.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' (Ex-líder vocal) Rechazada en Wheels. Aceptada en The Power of Madonna. Abandona en Laryngitis. Aparece en Props durante el sueño de Tina con la personalidad de Brittany|link=Mercedes Jones Glee_tina_season_five.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' Vista vestida como una animadora en Special Education. Actúa con ellas en Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Entra y abandona en Swan Song.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Glee (3).jpg|'Blaine Anderson' (Ex-co-capitán) Entra y abandona en Swan Song. Reincorporado en Feud. Abandona antes de Wonder-ful.|link=Blaine Anderson Miembros rechazados conocidos Glee Finn Hudson Promotional Season 4 1.1.png|'Finn Hudson' Rechazado en Audition.|link=Finn Hudson LaurenSeason3.jpg|'Lauren Zizes' Rechazada en Wheels.|link=Lauren Zizes Jacob ben israel.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel' Rechazado en Wheels.|link=Jacob Ben Israel Canciones Curiosidades *Sue dijo en "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle", que nadie deja a las Cheerios, si no que se mueren o las echa. Sin embargo, los cinco miembros de New Directions que han formado parte de las Cherrios han abandonado el grupo en dado punto. Las únicas tres veces en que Sue expulsó a alguien fue en "Mash-Up " al explusar a Quinn, en "Funeral", cuando expulsó a Becky, y en"Britney 2.0" ,cuando expulsó a Brittany. Cabe señalar que ellas tres fueron reincorporadas posteriormente. *Ellas son un grupo de animadoras de nivel internacional, y se les había confirmado 6 campeonatos nacionales seguidos. Pensando en que Carmel High School tiene su propio equipo de porristas, esto implica que las Cheerios les ganaron en dado momento. *Algunas Cheerios, eran miembros de "The Troubletones". *Las miembros suelen vestir su uniforme todo el día.thumb|234px *Aunque Sue ha jurado que odia al Glee Club, algunas Cheerios estan en el club. *Las tres principales Cheerios (Quinn, Brittany y Santana) han abandonado el equipo por el Glee Club. *Algunas de las Cheerios sin papel actúan como bailarinas extra en las presentaciones del Glee Club. *Quinn no ha estado en las animadoras en toda la tercera temporada, dado que entró en el capítulo "On My Way" y salió en el mismo por el accidente de tráfico que sufrió de camino a la boda de Finn y Rachel. *Sue, la entrenadora, limpia a menudo los trofeos ganados por las Cheerios. *Del primer al segundo capítulo hay un cambio en las faldas.. *En la segunda temporada existe un cambio radical en las camisetas. Las de la primera temporada llevan una sección blanca al borde. Las de la 2 temporada no la llevan; sólo el color rojo representativo de WMHS. *Todos los miembros de The Unholy Trinity han sido capitanas *Todos sus antiguos miembros conocidos pertenecieron a New Directions Galería Fuinn3.jpg Quinn-Mash-up.jpg 180px-000.JPG 180px-185972 1692332541395 1030212582 31664224 4905056 n.jpg 180px-249433 110699942355037 100002450968165 98204 676368 n.jpg 180px-260596 110699885688376 100002450968165 98202 1816478 n.jpg 180px-307.avi 002385925.jpg 180px-Glee-duets-brittany-santana.jpg 180px-Laryngitis1.jpg 180px-Santana-Sectionals.jpg 180px-Santana Younger.jpg 180px-SayALittlePrayer.PNG 206px-Santana-Quinn-peleando.jpg 218px-Santades.jpg 240px-Santana-Funk.jpg 250px-SantanaSeason3.png Sue's Corner.jpg Sue-Grinch.jpg Sue y Will.jpg 166666 10150096386402044 55482772043 6158531 6880427 n.jpg 168904 10150096385997044 55482772043 6158524 5082339 n.jpg Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg Cheeriosmadonna.jpg Despacho de Sue.jpg TPPP14 Blaine-Cheerios-ItsNotUnusual.jpg TPPP15-Piano-Purpura-Llamas.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Portal-Lady Is a Tramp.jpg Puckmercedes.png The Lady is a Tramp.jpg Beckster.jpg Becky.jpg Funeral becky.png Glee - 2x12 - Silly Love Songs.avi 000118660.jpg TPPP10 Becky-Santana.jpg Ta109hd0957.jpg 4Minutes.jpg 187764 186940744681261 688920 n.jpg BrittanySeason3.jpeg Mylifesucksgglee.jpg QBS.jpg Qbs2.jpg S2e1 (6).jpg SantanaSeason3.png Trinidad impia2.jpg Beckster.jpg Becky y santana.jpg BrittanySeason3.jpeg Cheerios.jpg Cheeriosmadonna.jpg KurtHummelSeason3.jpg Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg MercedesJonesSeason3.jpg QuinnSeason3.png Quinn pelo azul.jpg Sa a little prayer.jpg SantanaSeason3.png Santana vs quinn.jpg SueBecky.png SueSeason3.jpeg Uniforme.jpg YouKeepMeHanginOn.PNG (5).jpg 000sqa3e.gif 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 316glee ep316-sc17 068.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18484167-300-220.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg SantanaSeason2.jpg Cheeriosmadonna.jpg Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg Quinn pelo azul.jpg Sa a little prayer.jpg SantanaSeason3.png Santana vs quinn.jpg 1x21-Funk-GIFS-glee-12682801-374-211.gif 7096224_u8evJ.gif Tut9.gif Cheerios.gif GLEE_-_Hold_It_Against_Me.png Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Clubs del McKinley High Categoría:Equipos Deportivos Categoría:Cheerios